User talk:Le717
Answering Machine *Beep!* Hello! This is User:Le717's answering machine. I won't be able to answer your messages on Mondays, but I'll try to answer them as soon as I can. Have a great day. *Beep!* [[User:Le717|'le717']] Meeza Likes Triangles! ' 21:28, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Good Grief... Is that who I think it is? Is this the same Le717 I knew in beta? RE: Capctha It's strange, I've never known any wiki to do that before. It may be something to do with number of edits. Try making a couple on mainspace pages and see if it clears up. Is Rioforce Online? MassiveSodaDuck 19:47, November 20, 2011 (UTC)is your bro online? Chat Wy aren't you on chat? (nexus) [[User:Rioforce|'Rio]] ' I am a Free Player!! ' 20:45, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Daily Missions We, uh, have a daily mission template: TEMPLATE REMOVED TO REMOVE CATEGORIES. Sorry you wrote all of those, but...can you change them? What do you mean by "the text in the mission"? And why does everyone use my sig? :P RE: Template Try to use the template, it's actually exactly the same with a few minor changes. RE: Alec Warper Alec grazed the corner of the Manual of Style, yes. Coming from a writer, I'd have to say that he was trying to enhance the sentimental value of the section. Yes, it's probably a good idea to mention that on the Weekly News. Still, the edit isn't something we'd ban him for, although I'll talk to him about remaining in the third person and trying to keep personal feelings out of things. Again, though, it wasn't what I'd call a "biggie". [[User:PatchM142|'Patch']] 23:35, 11/22/2011 LXF Files How do you get an LXF File on the wiki? Jon002 Thx! Jon002 Models Where are you getting these models? Jon002 Music You may want to add something that says that it's the music rather than just adding the player. [[User:PatchM142|'Patch']] 23:35, 11/22/2011 22:55, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Frostburgh I actually think I recorded everything in Frostburgh... At least, I've got a lot of video of it. I've been meaning to upload it for a while, never got around to it. I will eventually. Massive? No, not back... Yeah, um... I think he disabled his account. H1 1 AM T00 AMAZ1NG T0 TALK T0 Y0U 02:55, December 13, 2011 (UTC) RE: LXF Files (Again) ok, I will do that. But where do I find the official models? I don't have them in my "BrickModels" folder. The only folder there is is a folder called "UserMade". Jon002 RE: Jetpacks I'm quite aware that jetpacks are real. I watched Jamesster fly all day today. I'm confused though, F2P players are getting them but not members? Oh well, it may actually be just to prove to you all that members aren't the only ones getting surprises. :P [[User:PatchM142|'Patch']] 23:29, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Audio Le717, How do I open the audio files to listen to them? So I can upload them to wiki? Jon002 YTMusicPlayer Help You. Serious. :D Well, I'm trying to put it on my profile on the Brickbook wiki. ( http://brickbook.wikia.com/wiki/User:Ferfature ) I need it visible, and auto start. :D If you're really gonna do this, I might drop dead. :P Ferfature 19:00, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Chat Could you check the chat? Thanks. Reply - Fraps compressor I use Any Video Converter, it's got a nice selection of formats and stuff. Redirects Stop adding the delete template to redirect pages. Blue Pants should redirect to Blue Pants on the pants page. Fong Shader should redirect to Master Fong Shader. It makes it easier for people to find the page they're looking for. Chat Glitch Sorry, It's the glitch, so I could't type And the answer is no. Evil Parental Controls (angry) 01:04, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Yes I can 01:07, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Glitch Pic Thanks for the Pic. I put it in my folder of data so you can take it down if you want 01:17, March 4, 2012 (UTC) UPDATE: Good news! It turns out I had the original Vector E. Spam pic on my laptop, so I added that as well 01:32, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Hah, No Need To Worry It's not supposed to be organized or anything like that. The gallery is just supposed to show the personal images/screenshots that I've uploaded, in order of upload date. More for my own reference than anything else. And really, when my wikia username and email address are the same, who really cares? It's not like my password is shown or anything... right? --PeabodySam 00:09, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Textures My question was if he was using the extracted .gfx files or tracing over screenshots, not where he was getting screenshots from, but thanks, it answered my question anyway.